1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable guide mechanism handle actuated cables in an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a cable guide mechanism that acts as a combined guide for a cable and support for a handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanisms actuated by a cable are commonly utilized throughout an automotive vehicle. Examples of such cable actuated mechanisms include vehicle seating, hood or bonnet latches, door locks and the like. Often it becomes necessary to route the cable along a tight turning radius, which potentially causes a kinking of the cable, or otherwise causes a malfunction of the cable and the mechanism actuated by the cable. Further, it is often the case that the cable must be routed along a tight turn in immediate proximity of a luggage or release handle.
Japanese Model Application Publication Number SHO 63-59063 (the '063 reference) provides a housing for a stick-type parking brake lever. Typically, a stick-type parking brake lever mechanically actuates the brakes of a vehicle via a cable. The housing of the '062 reference uses a pulley wheel for guiding the cable. The housing also provides a passage or clearance for movement of the handle therein. The housing provided by the '062 reference does not, however, provide a means for guiding a cable routed along a side wall of a vehicle and for supporting a handle, such as a latch release handle, secured to an end of the cable. Further, the use of a pulley wheel is a relatively expensive means of routing a cable used for light duty use, such as a door or seat latch release mechanism.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a cost effective cable guide that serves both functions of guiding a cable about a tight turning radius and supporting a release handle secured to an end of the cable.